


dream's lament

by redthefunnyguy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dnf if you squint, Gen, George is only mentioned, Not Beta Read, dream thinks about what he did, he half regrets it, im not good at tags lol, intended lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redthefunnyguy/pseuds/redthefunnyguy
Summary: dream thinks about just what drove him to murdering tommy. he wonders if it was worth it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	dream's lament

**Author's Note:**

> tommys stream had me crying so heres something i wrote after i finished watching it. this is my first time really taking my writing seriously lmao

"well, why don't you go see him, then?"

tommy's screams and pleas echoed through the obsidian chamber as dream slammed the boy's head against a block of crying obsidian by his throat, the force strong enough to generate a loud crack, most likely breaking tommy's neck. 

dream watched with reserved fury as the last remains of life left tommy's face. he was spluttering and gasping for breath, albeit ragged and labored. as dream threw his beaten body to the ground, the pained noises he was making suddenly stopped, and his chest ceased its heaving. 

dream stepped on tommy's right hand when he saw it twitching, the force producing a sickening crunch of bones.

dream saw a flicker of rage in the dying boy's eyes, which was quickly replaced with resignation and sadness, for less than a second. it was a truly pitiful sight. dream could only think of one other time he had seen tommy look so defeated, and that was when he had been holding a blade to tubbo's neck in his vault only a month earlier.

that was when he had power. when he was able to call himself a free man. when he had ambitions of complete reign that he was able to freely exercise. it was before everyone that had once been on his side finally saw past his lies, his manipulation, and chose to take tommy's side in a fight that was looking more and more like an effortless win for him until punz had shown up.

dream held up his hands, staring at the blood that covered them with an unreadable expression. as he stared, he thought about the events that had led to him beating tommy to death.

he internally chastised himself. he would have liked for tommy to have a more grand death, something more memorable. for days he had envisioned breaking himself out of the walls that he had paid to have constructed so he could have the pleasure of driving a blade through the stomach of the man - no, child - that had undermined his power for so long in front of everyone he held dear.

of course, he never once had the thought of clueing tommy in. he felt that it was better left unspoken, that it was better to let tommy figure it out himself when it happened.

but here he was now, staring at said child's bloodied corpse, wondering where he had lost the sense of control he knew he had. 

he leaned back against the wall of his cell, and he did something he wasn't expecting to do when he had finally finished tommy off for good. it wasn't anything like the way he had envisioned it, what he did next.

he cried.

he sobbed, banging his already bruised fists against the obsidian, the obsidian that drowned out every noise in the cell. nobody on the outside could hear his choked screams. and even if they could, it probably wouldn't have made any difference. 

he briefly thought of george. he thought of when they had established the land of the dream smp together, how they had never left each other's sides. he wondered if george ever thought about him. 

he remembered when george had broken a blackstone block in the prison's exterior. dream knew that the only reason george had done that was because he was being egged on, but he chose to believe that it was because george wanted to see him again. perhaps he thought this because he knew that his second greatest wish, after getting out of prison, was to see george again.

he thought of how tommy had enlisted ranboo's help to burn down the house george had built during the second war. he felt a dull rush of phantom frustration as he remembered how upset he had been when george came to him, clearly distraught and thinking up a way to punish tommy.

he thought of how tommy had screamed at him in the vault, calling him insane. how he had insisted that dream wouldn't take tubbo's final life. dream always found the whole thing amusing. dream would have murdered tubbo without hesitation if he had wanted to, but he was putting it off to give them a final taste of hope. 

at the end of the day, it was that decision that would lead to dream's downfall. he knew it would have been easier to just kill tubbo on the mountaintop to break down tommy's resolve, but he had kept tubbo alive for his own satisfaction. he had wanted both of them to hear his plans. his plans that would never be carried out the way he wanted them to. 

dream let his hands, which were now dripping blood, fall to his sides. he rested his forehead against the cool obsidian as the sobs wracking his body started to let up. 

he knew that tommy dying was for the best. even if it hadn't been in preferable circumstances, he knew that ultimately, it was going to need to happen.

after all, it wasn't permanent.

just as suddenly as he had started crying, dream choked out a laugh. 

tommy would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want me to write a phantommy followup lol


End file.
